Tokyo Mew Mew: The Mew Mew Gem!
by Mew Mew Neko
Summary: Ichigo and Neko got highest score on a test, when they go to the Mew Mew Cafe, it's on Hiatus! They are going to go on Mew Mew vacation! Then, on the island, an evil...aw, just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Tokyo Mew Mew: The Mew Mew Gem!

All characters are copyright! Neko is MY character! NO COPYING! Neko is copyright, well, I guess you can use her, BUT IT IS MINE! USE CREDIT! © I do not own the characters, only Neko.

CHAPTER 1: A vacation to Mew Mew Island!

One nice sunny day, Ichigo and Neko were at school, doing a hard test. But…HARD! No. Ichigo and Neko thought it was easy as pie! Some little kids studied. Hehe.

After school, Neko and Ichigo got 130 at school.

Neko-This is the good life!

Ichigo- Yes-sir-re! This test was so Kindergarten.

Neko- Algebra, Reading, Super Math, ALL EASY!

Ichigo- And Summer Vacation to rest our brains.

Neko- It's good to succeed. As I always say, "Read to succeed!"

Ichigo- Too bad that basketball reading commercial toke part of your motto. "Read to Achieve"? Oh my gosh. Totally stealing!

Neko- Do they have a mind reader robot?

Ichigo- Maybe.

When they went to Café Mew Mew to work, the shop was…

Ichigo- "On Hiatus"!

Neko- Oh no!

Mint came from inside.

Mint- Oh, Keiichiro. Ichigo and Neko are here.

Neko- What's going on!

Lettuce- You haven't heard? Keiichiro, I thought you told them!

Keiichiro- I'm sorry, I didn't. Silly me!

Ichigo- Explain what's going on!

Pudding arrived.

Pudding- WHERE'S ALL THE GUESTS?

Zakuro- We're on Hiatus.

Pudding- Oh!

Neko- Why?

Shirogane- We're going to our Mew Mew Island to take a 3 week vacation.

Neko Pudding- (ad lib) YAYAYAYAAY!

Neko's cheetah ears popped out.

Neko- Oopsie! Wait..3 weeks? Oh well…5 weeks is vacation. And..2 weeks left after the 3 week Island vacation. Oh well!

Ichigo- Yup, this will be great.

Pudding- YAY! When do we go?

Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro- Yeah, when?

Keiichiro looked at Shirogane.

Shirogane- Today.

Everyone- All right!

Everyone told their moms and dads they would be away for 2 weeks, and they all packed up and went on their private Jet Plane, _Mew Mew Skyer_.

Mint- Our very own JET PLANE!

Pudding- That's awesome!

Zakuro- Amazing. Mew Mew Skyer.

Ichigo- Yeah!

Lettuce- Very exquisite.

Neko- Wow-wee! Are we there yet?

Ichigo- Speaking of "Are we there yet," why don't we watch the movie, _Are We There Yet?_

Keiichiro- Excellent. Just 12,346 miles until Mew Mew Island.

Everyone- WHAT THE…! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!

Shirogane- Nope.

Neko- anime sigh Aw! _( When will it end?)_

The movie started, and everyone laughed and cried. Even Zakuro!

Zakuro- _You're the writer._

Narrator- Yeah, well, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Zakuro- chibi form Ok!

They finally arrived at Mew Mew Island.

NOTES:

Hehe. That's enough writing for now! In the next chapter, they will just be resting.


	2. Resting In Paradise

Tokyo Mew Mew: Mew Mew Island!

Chapter 2: Resting in Paradise.

When they landed, the Mews ran outside, excited and pleased.

They each got their own House Hut.

_Ichigo Hut _was with a Strawberry lay out, with the Iriomote Wildcat surrounding everywhere. With a pink bed, Strawberry carpet, and light pink floor.

_Mint Hut _was with Blue Stars and the Blue Bird surrounding everywhere. With a blue bed, Blue Star Carpet, and light blue floor.

_Lettuce Hut _was with Kiwis and Porpoises everywhere. With a green bed, light green floor, and Kiwi carpet.

_Pudding Hut _was with Bananas and Golden Lion Monkey layout. With a yellow bed, orange floor, and Banana carpet.

_Zakuro Hut _was with Purple Grapes and the Grey Wolf layout. With a purple bed, Purple Grapes carpet, and Lilac floor.

_Neko Hut _was with Cheetah and Blueberries, Purple Grapes, and Strawberrys layout. With Purple bed, Blueberry carpet, and Pink floor.

All of the Mews were delighted, and put in their furniture to customize.

They had their own showers, and Bathroom.

_Ichigo Shower and Bathroom, Pink,_

_Mint Shower and Bathroom, Blue,_

_Lettuce Shower and Bathroom, Green,_

_Pudding Shower and Bathroom, Yellow,_

_Zakuro Shower and Bathroom, Purple,_

_And…_

_Neko Shower and Bathroom, Purinblu. (A color mixed with Pink, Purple, and Blue. HAHAH!)_

Keiichiro and Shirogane had their own little Island next to them. A bridge connected them.

One morning, Ichigo woke up and explored the Island.

When Ichigo approached the showers, she heard water. Shower water. She **_thought_** no one was awake, but she was wrong. She thought it was an intruder.

Ready to fight, she opened the door…to find…Neko…showering!

Neko: Looks behind AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLOSE THE DOOR!

Ichigo slammed the door, embarrassed. So was Neko.

When Neko got out of the shower,

Neko- Please don't do that anymore! Sorry for yelling at you, though.

Ichigo- It's OK, and _I'm _sorry.

The others woke up, toke their showers, used the bathroom, and ate breakfast. Their breakfast was…_Reese's Puffs®._

They all loved it.

They made Sandwiches for lunch.

Pudding- Onee-chan, you know the strange thing?

Neko- Huh?

Pudding: When I went to explore, I saw a cave, leading under ground.

Neko-WAH! We have to tell the guys!

Neko and Pudding told the rest of the team.

Keiichiro- Strange, we never saw the cave.

Shirogane- You also have the good eye. And to think you missed this!

Keiichiro- >. ;;

NOTES:

Like it? Well, the next chapter will be cool. Yay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!

Yep.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. The Katsukai!

Tokyo Mew Mew: The Mew Mew Gem!

CHAPTER 3: The Katsukai.

The next morning, everyone woke up, ready to find out where exactly where the strange cave leads.

Neko- Time to find everything out! Pretends to have a telescope and looks

Ichigo- I hope we get that culprit!

Pudding- One way or another!

Zakuro- And catch that crook. Or, whatever he/she is. Or...what.

Mint- I'm sure Lettuce will find everything out.

Lettuce- Why is it always me?

Mint- Zakuro, then.

Zakuro- Sigh

Neko- Ichigo and I will!

Pudding- I+N team go!

Ichigo- Mew Mew Team go!

Everyone- YEAH!

The Mews went down the cave, and, they all stopped.

Neko- Um…how long are these steps?

Pudding- Looks down AHH! That's loooooooooooooooooooooooong!

Ichigo- You're telling me.

Kitty-chan- POOF I estimate about…3,345,764,342 steps.

Neko- Kitty-chan! Remind me to tell you **_not_** to do things like this!

Ichigo- I'm glad my robot, Masha, isn't like that. Your robot, Kitty-chan, is crazy! But, a little in a good way.

Neko- Gee, thanks!

Lettuce- Kitty-chan is right, she told you directly. Not estimating…

Mint- Looks at Kitty-chan 00 Really?

Zakuro- Yep, I guess.

By the time they finally arrived, it was 6:00…P.M!

Pudding- Pants Aw…man! THAT WAS JUST TOO MUCH! WAHHHHHH!

Everyone collapsed.

And… they fell ASLEEP!

Next morning, they were all in Cage Cells.

Neko- Huh? CAGE CELLS! OK, REWIND! Gets a remote and rewinds them to where they collapsed

Neko- WAKE UP!

Ichigo- Huh!

Pudding- Um…I'm dizzy!

Rest- So are we!

Neko- So, who decided who should be second in command?

Mint- I'm to good for that!

Pudding- Too much work!

Lettuce- I don't know…books…or second in command? Argh…nah!

Zakuro- I'm the model, no.

Neko- THEN I AM!

Ichigo- YES !

Ichigo and Neko hugged.

Zakuro- All of a sudden, this place doesn't look too creepy.

Everyone except Neko- Yeah.

Neko- Huh! Well, if you're going back upstairs, not me!

Ichigo- Why?

Neko- Humph! You have to be protective when you can.

Ichigo nodded, and the rest went upstairs.

Neko- Looks back Right…

- You are surely the smart one, Neko Romero. You greatly deserve to be the leader.

Neko- Huh! Who said that!

- It is I, Katsukai.

Katsukai was a big, dark figure with a blue robe with a red crystal on his forehead. With dark eyes.

Neko- Katsukai, I don't care who you are, but you're going down!

Katsukai- Is it _I _whose going down? I think not. It is **_you_** who is going "down."

Neko- No!

NOTES:

CLIFFY! Hhaa…I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is full of fighting.


	4. The Ultimate Fight!

Tokyo Mew Mew: The Mew Mew Gem!

CHAPTER 4: The Ultimate Fight!

KATSUKAI IS MY CHARACTER!

Ichigo shot up, instantly.

Ichigo: Neko? She didn't come back!

Ichigo: Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro!

Everyone: Yeah?

Ichigo: Neko!

Everyone ran down the stairs, not even breaking a sweat because they were worried and serious.

Ichigo: Neko, NEKO!

Neko: Ichigo! Guys! HELP!

Ichigo ran to Neko, but, before she could, she got trapped, too.

Ichigo: Wuahh! Hey!

Katsukai: I'm sorry, dear, but, I can't allow you to touch the chosen one.

Ichigo: Huh?

Neko: Katsukaka,

Katsukai: IT'S KATSUKAI! NOT KAKA!

Neko: PUHAHAHAHAHAH! Katsukai says I am the chosen one who should rule Tokyo Mew Mew! But, I say I'm the Second in command leader.

Ichigo: Yeah! It's not that I don't have a problem with her being the chosen one, it's just that, I was chosen.

Katsukai: Well, no matter, I'll trap your friends also.

Neko: No you won't!

Katsukai trapped them, and put them in a circle.

Katsukai: Then, I will melt them in Lava. Mianical Laugh

Neko: What! No!

Neko pushed out of the tight ropes and freed the others.

Katsukai: Impossible! You surely are strong. Smirks

Neko: You can do anything to me, but not my friends!

Katsukai: Ohhh, but I shall.

Neko: You won't!

With that, Neko ran to Katsukai, but before she could reach him, Katsukai…TELEPORTED!

Katsukai: You can't touch me!

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!

Neko looked at Ichigo.

Neko: MEW MEW NEKO! METAMORPHOSIS!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO! METMORPHOSIS!

Everyone transformed and they were ready to fight.

Katsukai: Wonderful dresses, especially Neko's. Sissys!

Everyone: WHAT?

Mint: NO ONE CALLS ME A SISSY!

Mint ran at Katsukai but she missed to punch him.

Neko had an idea.

Neko said enchanted words that no one, not even Ichigo, heard.

(By the way, these are made up words)

Neko: Ast bashe no bash jijibeh atuu meh GAAA!

Neko raised up both arms and a magical blast came out from her necklace.

Pudding: What was that!

Ichigo: YEAH!

Neko: My Neko Blast! I listened to my heart and said it.

Ichigo: You're right. We must listen to our hearts.

That blast actually affected Katsukai.

Katsukai: What? This Neko Blast affects me.

Mint: What about this plan?

Mint: Minto Ribbon Arrow!

Mint's attack affected Katsukai, and she ran forward and she punched him.

A magical attack combined with a melee attack gives the attack a powerful boost!

Mint: Try that for size!

Katsukai: Err! Atsubeno!

Katsukai made two stars and it attacked Mint and Ichigo. They laid on the ground, severely hurt.

Neko: Katsukai! Stop hurting my friends!

Katsukai: I will not follow your orders!

Neko ran at him and used her last piece of camouflage bubblegum.

Neko: See me?

Katsukai: What amazing powers!

Neko: RIBBON NEKO RUN OVER!

Neko ran him over, but it was not enough to make him…flat!

Katsukai: Not enough! You may be strong and confident, but, that will not work against me!

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

And Neko, and Pudding added their attacks in, and it became a Super Ribbon Tornado!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Katsukai: ACK!

Katsukai was bruised, but, he still stood up, and Neko came forward and kicked him along with her…

Neko: Ribbon Grapuu CHECK!

A strong attack.

Katsukai was more bruised, but, he attacked Pudding and Lettuce with his powers.

Neko was raging mad.

Zakuro punched him from the back combned with her Zakuro Spear.

Hurt in the back, Katsukai made a boost punch and hurt Zakuro in the stomach.

Neko: Stop that!

Neko ran forward, and combined two attacks with 3 melee kicks and it hurt him badly, but, he still survived!

Katsukai fell and a gem popped out. The gem was a rainbow color.

Neko: What is this?

Katsukai: The Mew Mew Gem!

NOTES:

I hope this was long enough for you.

I worked hard on this one, and RR!


	5. Loss of a friend? And the reawakening!

Tokyo Mew Mew:The Mew Mew Gem!

CHAPTER 5: Loss of a friend! And reawakening.

Sorry I didn't make this in a long time! Gomen!

Neko: Mew Mew…Gem?

Katsukai: Yes. The Mew Mew Gem. I wield the almighty gem. It tells me you must be the Ruler of Tokyo Mew Mew, by my side.

Neko: Why would I want to do such a thing!

Katsukai: That's what I don't know.>. ;;

Ichigo got up slowly.

Ichigo: Don't listen to Katsukai, Neko.

All the Mews got up.

Mint: Ichigo's right.

Lettuce: We'll be by your side.

Pudding: Till the end, na no da!

Zakuro: Yes we will.

Neko smiled, then Katsukai…

Katsukai: Shut up you morons!

Neko: Don't call my friends morons! YOU ARE!

Narrator: I didn't think they would say something like that! 00

Katsukai blasted the mews and the mews never got up after the blast. They were injured.

Neko: NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!

Katsukai: Um, can you not be like that? My ears hurt.

Neko was furious with madness and she ran up to Katsukai, ready to strike…when.

Her heart had beated, and beated, her mind was black.

Talk about dramatic!

Neko: Yeah…

All she heard was… " It is I, The Mew Mew Gem. You shall take over the world with Katsukai."

Neko was hypnotized, she walked to Katsukai.

Katsukai: (Chuckles) Yes. The chosen one is mine!

Neko's heart then got out of hypnotism.

Neko- Huh!

The Mew Mew Gem was in her hands. Instead of a Rainbow color, it turned deep black.

Neko saw her friends rise up.

Neko: (Are those strings?)

Katsukai: Your friends are going to be destroyed, Or better yet, they will be your slaves. THEN, they will be destroyed.

Neko didn't believe that.

Neko heard her Heart saying something.

Neko: Mew Mew Neko! SUPER METAMORPHOSIS!

Neko transformed into a Super Mew.

She had Cat earrings, with a Blueberry Top, Strawberry Shoes, and a Grape Skirt.

Neko had a Fruit Staff, with her colors.

She had Cheetah ears with Ribbons on them.

The Mew Mew Gem turned good, it was Rainbow again, and holding the Gem, Neko said:

Neko: RIBBON FUSION SURPRISE CHECK!

All Neko's attacks and melee attacks were combined, and Katsukai was…dead.

He was defeated, and he never returned.

But, the Mew Gem struck out a powerful light, and Neko fell to the ground with dull, lifeless eyes.

Masha was a Chimera Animal Collecter, but Kitty-Chan was a Gem and Mystery things collecter.

Kitty-Chan: Kaishu, kaishu! I retrieved it!

Kitty-Chan then got sad, Neko was still on the ground, and the Mews woke up.

Ichigo: Neko? Marco!

Mint: Neko? Polo!

All the Mews questioned Neko.

Ichigo shrugged Neko, harder and harder, but, she never woke up.

Ichigo: NEKO!

Ichigo was sad. She cried, and the rest of the Mews cried.

The Gem used Neko's power.

Ichigo then remembered all the good times they had.

She then just remembered they were related.

Her Mother used to have a husband with the Surname Romero, then she married her dad.

Houston Romero died.

Neko was alive.

So, Ichigo and Neko are sisters. They are related…

Neko then opened her eyes slowly, she reawakened!

Neko: Ichigo? What happened?

Ichigo brightened up, and she hugged Neko tight.

The Mews cheered up, and hopped.

Neko smiled, and she also remembered.

NOTES:

I have another chapter, which will be the last. It's about them going back to their home, and they do they rest of their vacation there.

I felt SO dramatic here…and serious!


	6. Back Home

Tokyo Mew Mew: The Mew Mew Gem!

Chapter 6: Back Home

Ichigo: I'm so glad Katsukaka,

Neko: KATSUKAI!

Ichigo: Whatever…

Neko: You're glad we defeated him?

Ichigo: Well, we were passed out on the ground, and you killed him…

Mint: Defeated is better..

Lettuce: I'm tired. Let's go back home.

Keiichiro: Yes, you'be had a long week, and a long day, especially Neko. She defeated Katsukai.

Neko: WE did.

Zakuro: NOW LET'S EAT CAKE!

Pudding: Zakuro Onee-sama, I never saw this side of you, na no da!

Zakuro: Let's just say…I'm totally happy.

They ate cake and they went home.

Neko: That was good cake!

Ichigo: Yeah!

Pudding: You know, Katsukai is a poopy head.

The Mews snickered.

Mint: He is.

Lettuce: I hope we won't find trouble for the next two weeks.

Zakuro: Yeah.

Ichigo- You betcha we won't find trouble.

Pudding- I'M BETTING 20 DOLLARS THAT WE WON'T GET TROUBLE! FROMA LL OF YOU!

Neko: I bet the we'll find trouble once. I bet 40 dollars from each! I'll give one of you 40.

Everyone agreed, and they had a good vacation.

THE END

I hope you thought this was a good chapter.

It's the ending, tho.


End file.
